


Pokehero Batman

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, DCAU!JLU, DCAU!Pokeheroes, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Batman, Pokemon Trainer!Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: The first in the DCAU!JLU Pokeheroes set. Starting with Batman.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/25571313158/in/dateposted/)

First up is the DCAU, (specifically the JL and JLU cartoon) Batman.

These Pokemon i figured up based on Batman’s personality and his mode of operation, night time, secrets and shadowed. I also threw in a couple that might ease some of Batman’s tension. 

Gliscor. I chose because it has an interesting type set and and move set. It’s most powerful moves are biting type moves such as Fire, Ice, and Thunder Fang. Good battler and will work well at night. Plus they can be playful and like to scare people. 

Crobat. The final evolution of the original Bat Pokemon Zubat. I chose Crobat because they evolve from Golbat with high friendship/trust. I feel like Crobat would be one of his first Pokemon, something that would help him overcome his fear of bats. Despite their type weakness they possess some powerful moves. 

Honchkrow. These are powerful and well stated Pokemon. Some of their strongest moves are Dark-type. Honchkrow are very leader oriented Pokemon, often commanding their own flocks. Again they tend to me mischievous and play pranks. 

Swoobat. Another Bat Pokemon. While both adorable and easy going they have an interesting type set and learn several strong Psychic and Flying type moves.

Greninja. The Ninja Pokemon. I think this is the perfect Pokemon for Batman. A Pokemon that operates in shadows with dark type and water type moves. Very powerful and Stealthy. Also very skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat. 

Marowak. This Pokemon, while strong and skilled, is more of a guilty pleasure for me. Marowak’s are evolved from Cubone. The Lonely Pokemon. Cubone wears the skull of his dead mother. While Cubone are orphans and often live alone Marowak’s are very protective over their own. They also use with bone club as a staff, club, and boomerang. 

Hope you all Enjoy. More Pokeheroes to come.


End file.
